Electricity meters provide a mechanism for utility companies to measure electricity consumption at a residence, business, facility, or other site. Such electricity meters often contain a service switch to connect or disconnect electricity service to the respective site. Some electricity meters are equipped with two-way communication technologies that allow utility companies to remotely connect or disconnect power via the service switch in the meter.
Utility companies can remotely disconnect electricity service to the site substantially without risk of harm. However, remotely reconnecting electricity service to a site presents various safety hazards. For example, someone could be currently working on electrical wiring and could be electrocuted if the electricity service were turned back on unexpectedly. As another example, an appliance at the site such as a stove could be turned on potentially resulting in a fire if combustible material were sitting on top of the stove. Thus, utility companies need some way to make sure that it is safe to turn electricity service back on.
In the past, utility companies have dealt with this need by requiring a person (e.g., a resident or employee) at the site to press a button on the meter to reconnect service. However, this approach only works if the person at the site has ready access to the meter. If a meter is not readily accessible, there has not previously been a way for utility companies to safely remotely reconnect electricity service to the site.